A lunática
by Lety Diggory
Summary: Uma história parcialmete romântica, com diferentes pontos de vista, mas no mesmo tempo com difíceis escolhas, como o amor que põe em jogo uma grande amizade.


**N/A: **_Fic baseada em fatos reais; caso apareça na fic algo assim: /i ou um i no começo; ignore-o, pois é são os tags da formatação para o Aliança 3 Vassouras._

Luna Lovegood era uma garota um tanto quanto "normal" em alguns aspectos, às vezes não falava coisa com coisa, mas tudo tinha seu respectivo lugar na mente dela.

Era um dos primeiros meses de aula, acabara de ser acordada às sete da manhã por um travesseiro enviado por Cho Chang – já com as vestes de Hogwarts – o que significava que estava atrasada.

- Acorda, dorminhoca! – berrou Padma Patil sentada depois da travesseirada sentada na cama ao lado de Luna colocando os sapatos – o quinto ano não tem aula hoje? – disse novamente com uma ironia amigável no ar.

- Nos vemos então! – disse Cho Chang quando já estava saindo do dormitório á Luna; sua melhor amiga.

- Ok, tenho aula de Poções agora, alguém me mate? – respondeu ela com uma expressão em que se misturava sono e desgosto – ninguém merece vocês duas, viu? Acordar-me de madrugada para ir à aula de Poções? Vocês terão o troco.

Dito isso, Cho e Padma começaram a rir enquanto Luna colocou a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro e a cobriu com um edredom.

- Ok, dorminhoca, vamos Cho – disse Padma – ouvi boatos de que os N.O.Ms de Poções esse ano será impossível, o que você acha, hein? – Padma continuou dizendo isso ironicamente quase falando nos ouvidos de Luna.

- É verdade, você se lembra daquele do ano passado – respondeu Cho ironicamente, também quase arrancando Luna da cama – na hora da prova deu até vontade de estuporar o Snape.

- Ahhh!! – gritou Luna – já que vocês querem me encher a paciência eu vou!

Padma e Cho saíram alegres do dormitório, enquanto Luna estava ainda no dormitório completamente emburrada com os livros e um pente para acertar os cabelos.

Tudo estava bem; Cho, Luna e Padma eram amigas inseparáveis, cada uma com seu jeito, mas talvez isso que as uniam. Luna estava saindo do dormitório feminino da Corvinal quando se chocou com Harry Potter – talvez o sonho de consumo de todas as garotas de Hogwarts depois ser considerado o melhor apanhador da Grifinória de todos os anos.

- Desculpe-me Luna, não vi você. – Harry se explicou nem ligando que o que acontecera a pouco era um clichê de filmes românticos trouxas.

- Não se preocupe Harry – Luna dizia enquanto ambos pegavam os livros caídos pelos degraus da escadaria.

O coração de Harry deu um pulo e resolveu dizer à garota o que estava querendo falar há umas semanas.

- Luna, preciso falar com você no almoço.

Ela hesitou por uns instantes e sem desconfiar de nada respondeu:

- Claro Harry, como sempre estarei na mesa da Corvinal.

Olharam-se por um instante e abruptamente uma garota ruiva que saiu do nada quebrou esse um tanto quanto romântico silêncio.

- Luna! Vamos logo! O professor Slughorn está nos preparando para os N.O.Ms!

Ginny chegou gritando que nem percebeu a presença de Harry.

- Oi, Harry – depois cumprimentar o garoto continuou – vamos logo, Luna!

As garotas saíram rumo as escadarias em que iriam para as masmorras,enquanto Harry ficou por lá sem ter a mínima noção do que iria fazer posteriormente.

O relógio soou doze badaladas e nesse momento os alunos saiam desesperados de suas salas rumo à liberdade da hora do almoço, Harry saiu correndo das masmorras – que agora o carma da aula de Poções era dele – e conseguiu chegar a tempo de esperar Luna sair da aula de Runas Antigas.

Ele conseguiu chegar a tempo, vendo a garota disse:

- Oi, Luna! – ele exclamou quase sem fôlego – você vai para o salão comunal agora?

- Oi Harry, vou sim, ah! Você disse que precisava falar um negócio comigo, pode falar. – disse a garota como se fosse algo comum.

Harry olhou para os lados e viu que o movimento rumo ao salão principal estava absurdamente denso, então depois de raciocinar uns instantes, finalmente disse:

- Acho que agora eu careço da Sala Precisa, vamos até lá? – Ele falou rapidamente puxando o braço de Luna na direção que ele queria que o acompanhasse.

A Sala Precisa se abriu e ambos se depararam com um lugar calmo e tranqüilo, totalmente isolado de Hogwarts, um lugar que apenas a Sala Precisa poderia oferecer.

- Bem, é, hum... – Olhando para Luna ele começou a gaguejar.

- Fala, Harry, daqui a pouco o almoço acabará e estaremos aqui ainda.

Sinceramente não se passava na cabeça de Luna a mínima idéia do que Harry poderia dizer em breve.

- É que... Tudo bem, eu falo! Desde o ano passado com a Armada de Dumbledore eu acho que estou gostando de você, então queria saber se... – Harry deu um longo suspiro, olhou para o chão e continuou – você queria – mais um suspiro saiu de Harry, agora encarando o chão – ficar comigo.

Luna balbuciou por alguns instantes, não pelo fato de ter se apaixonado por Neville no ano que se passou, mas um pedido daquele feito pela pessoa a quem ela menos esperava.

- Bem Harry, é que, não é que isso seja um sim, mas nem um não, é que eu não pensava nisso atualmente, tem os N.O.Ms esse ano, e acho melhor não ficar com a cabeça desviada em outras coisas, mas no fundo eu quero, talvez amanhã te de a resposta.

- Mas Luna, não conte para ninguém sobre isso, tudo bem? – ele pediu a garota, que imediatamente o compreendeu sem nem ao menos saber o porquê disso.

- Ok, Harry, não se preocupe. – Luna respondeu mesclando o rosto avermelhado com um sorriso.

Luna e Harry saíram da Sala Precisa que imediatamente voltou a se tornar uma parede normal com todas as outras de Hogwarts. Chegando ao Salão Principal ela foi imediatamente barrada por Cho e Padma.

- Menina! Onde você estava? Eu e a Cho já estávamos pensando que raptam você! – exclamou Padma gritando ao encontro da amiga.

- É verdade, sua doida! – complementou Cho – vamos, sente-se, hoje não sei a razão especial, mas tem pudim de sobremesa, acho que se você não viesse iria nos matar por não guardar um pedaço para você.

Luna ficou ao lado das amigas, mas de minuto em minuto dava uma espiadela passando entre a mesa da Lufa-Lufa que separava a Corvinal da Grifinória só para dar uma olhada em Harry.

Mais um dia de outono se passou, na sexta-feira Luna soube o que Harry estava tentando lhe dizer, na sexta-feira durante a noite ela não parou de pensar e no sábado ela tomaria uma decisão, ou seja, hoje.

Saindo do Salão Comunal da Corvinal, agora sozinha, Luna passou pelos corredores olhando atentamente para tudo que não percebia antes pela pressa: como as árvores de Hogwarts eram majestosas, como existiam várias espécies de pássaros e cantos... nada disso passou despercebido para os olhos da menina nesses instantes.

Andando pelos corredores, já voltando para o Salão Comunal, um garoto grita:

- Luna, espere!

Ela vira para trás e se encontra com um garoto magrelo de cabelos desgrenhados, um agasalho vermelho e amarelo, óculos redondos e uma Firebolt na mão.

- Ah, oi, Harry. – diz Luna delicadamente.

- Então, pensou no que te disse ontem sobre... - perguntou o garoto levantando as sobrancelhas na esperança de não ter que continuar a frase, pois estava passando o time de quadribol todo por esse mesmo corredor.

- Vamos à Sala Precisa de novo, Harry? – Luna perguntou tentando disfarçar.

- Tudo bem.

Chegando á frente a parede se abriu da mesma forma como no dia anterior, havia uma certa perspectiva na própria Luna e uma expressão indecifrável em Harry.

- Bem, Harry – ela principiou – pensei nisso ontem, além do mais, pensei nisso ontem o tempo todo, por sua culpa fiquei flutuando na aula de transfiguração – Harry lançou um riso discreto – e francamente não sei o que responder.

- Luna, eu também fiquei pensando ontem, e não acho outra razão para que você me dê o fora.

- Harry, o que me preocupa não é isso, espero que você me entenda, é um tanto quanto óbvio que quero ficar com você, mas nós temos os N.O.Ms e meu pai quer que seja excelente para que em seguida consiga um emprego no ministério, já que o Crouch caiu...

Luna foi interrompida por Harry:

- Luna, isso não é uma resposta convincente.

- Tudo bem então, eu aceito, mas deixe esperar chegar ao fim das provas lá por maio, junho...

- Maio? Junho? – perguntou Harry assustado após ver as estranhas condições da garota; afinal, garotas estranhas com pensamentos estranhos...

Luna deu uma encarada em Harry como se ela berrasse com os olhos: "Ou assim ou nada".

- Ok, se você quer assim – ele titubeou – então, fazer o que, mas fique ciente que irei mudar sua cabeça...

Ambos riram.

- Que horas são? – Luna perguntou preocupada.

- Hum... Dez e meia.

- Por Merlin! A Cho e a Padma vão me matar! Combinei com elas de irem até os jardins estudar Adivinhação as dez!

- Você se preocupa com o N.O.M. de adivinhação, Luna? É só falar que você vê uma sombra escura em volta da aura se seu colega, que aquela professora sinistra fica toda derretida.

Luna pegava os seus pertences espalhados pela sala enquanto ria das bobagens de Harry.

- Se você pensar assim vai ficar com um troll. – ela disse possivelmente rindo da cara de Harry.

- Quem se importa?

A pergunta de Harry ficou voando pelo ar depois que Luna se despediu dele com um pueril beijo no rosto do garoto.

- A gente se vê. – ela respondeu saindo da sala.

- A gente se vê – ele respondeu para o nada, pois a garota já havia saído da sala há tempo.

O sábado estava chegando ao fim, agora os garotos estavam no dormitório encarando uma patética guerra de travesseiros, quando Ron percebe que o amigo para de atacar Dino que tacou um travesseiro em sua cabeça, puxa o cobertor e se deita.

- Que cara é essa, Harry? – perguntou Ron já no dormitório para Harry quando viu que ele estranhamente iria dormir.

- Nada não, boa noite pessoal.

- Boa noite – respondeu boa parte dos garotos do dormitório, incluindo Neville, o antigo namorado de Luna de quem de fato ela gostava, mas logo depois eles terminaram levando em conta que eram apenas amigos.

Todo domingo em Hogwarts é um clichê: crianças do primeiro ano berrando pelos corredores, e nesses mesmos corredores casais de namorados se agarrando, nos jardins alguns brincando e uma minoria estudando, e Luna em seu dormitório com febre – o que por sua sorte não se tornara algo comum, pois ela raramente ficava doente.

O domingo se passou para ela entre analgésicos e antitérmicos.

Graças a Merlin o domingo se passou, mas a febre não. Ela tentara esconder de todos, mas dava para disfarçar muito bem, pois aparentemente estava feliz, nunca imaginaria que poderia "estar namorando" com alguém, e menos ainda com Harry.

O fato de começar isso escondido de todos começara a incomodá-la, pegou a última página em branco do livro de História da Magia e nele escreveu:

"Olá Harry, com vai?

Não sei se vamos nos ver hoje, mas mesmo assim estou escrevendo. Incomoda-me muito o fato de "estarmos juntos escondidos" então, eu francamente gostaria que ou isso ficasse em segredo absoluto – o que não será possível, pois tenho certeza que já contou para Ron e a Hermione – ou você falasse – o que eu realmente gostaria.

A real impressão que tenho disso seria que você – possivelmente – teria vergonha de dizer isso para as pessoas e os seus amigos do time de quadribol me achar ridícula para você – você pensa isso, Harry?

E como você anteriormente, adoraria que essa carta que estou escrevendo, também fique só entre nós – isso significa que não dou permissão para Ron e Hermione tomarem conhecimento, ok?

Até mais

Luna"

E ela pediu que Colin Creever, um garotinho da Grifinória, colocasse na bolsa de Harry.

Já era tarde, Luna se encontrou nos jardins com Padma, pois a possível gripe dela talvez tenha passado para Cho que dormia na cama ao lado.

- Nossa, Luna, você ainda não melhorou? – perguntou Padma ao ver o semblante completamente doentio da amiga.

- Parece que nem com os remédios trouxas melhoraram. – Luna respondeu colocando a mão na testa para ver se estava com febre.

- Aposto que se os Weasleys estivessem aqui dariam um jeito nessa febre.

- Padma, pare com isso, os Weasleys deixam as pessoas doentes para faltar às aulas, afinal, nunca vi nem o Fred e nem o George tratando de um doente – as duas riram – afinal, você viu o Harry hoje?

De fato Padma vira Harry; no sexto ano naquele dia aconteceu algo completamente inesperado, o período de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas foi vago, não tinha professor, onde estaria Snape naquele momento? Então os alunos ficaram de bobeira durante as aulas, como: Hermione estudando, Ron, Dino e Simas jogando bolinhas pela sala, Draco e seus amigos atormentando Hermione que nem ligava para ele e no fundo da sala, Padma e Harry conversando e jogando xadrez bruxo.

Padma hesitou por alguns instantes e depois se convenceu a falar:

- Luna, você é a minha amiga há muito tempo, então acho que te devo contra uma coisa.

- Fale Padma, deixar alguém doente curiosa deve ser pecado. – ela tentou ser espirituosa.

- Eu acho que o Potter estava dando umas indiretas... Não sei bem...

Luna não tinha entendido no memento, ela era boa para perceber as coisas de longe, mas essa ela nunca iria perceber, afinal, o que ela menos queria era isso.

- Que tipo de indiretas, Paddy? – assim que Luna a chamava quando começava a ficar nervosa.

- Não sei se você me entende, afinal, é lógico que você me entende, perguntei para a Parvati e ela também estava percebendo, eu entendo que o Potter estava, tipo... Me paquerando...

O coração de Luna deu uns pulinhos aflitos – em suma, uns pulões.

Poderia ser que Padma estivesse enganada, mas conseqüentemente Parvati também estaria, e ela francamente não tinha mais certeza de nada, no domingo percebeu como Harry fazia de conta que ela não existisse, e a garota não podia confirmar nada, afinal, não estava naquela sala.

- Tem certeza? – Luna perguntou voltando para o mundo real.

- Bem, acho que sim.

Se Luna não estivesse com febre aquela hora, sem dúvidas ficaria.

E em meio de uma possível traição? Ou se isso não fosse de fato uma traição? Mas de modo se ele de fato trocaria Luna pela sua melhor amiga? Valeria uma amizade óbvio era um indício de que coisas boas não estariam no cardápio em breve.

Depois de uma notícia daquelas, Luna não sabia mais o que fazer, mas a forma de continuar ali era fingir que não era com ela.

Se Padma soubesse da história real, nunca faria isso com Luna – e nem poderia – afinal, Padma namorava com um garoto do sétimo ano – Derek Roberts - e de hora em hora contava encantadamente as novidades para Luna, a sua fiel companheira.

A garota, depois daquilo, prendeu seus cabelos em um coque no alto da cabeça para conseguir respirar melhor depois de uma notícia daquelas. Estava questionando si mesma, se deveria contar para Padma sobre ela e o Harry, mas havia prometido ao garoto – que mesmo ele ter contado aos seus amigos – que não iria comentar para ninguém, a sua língua coçava compulsivamente, mas, como prometeu, não iria tirar a honra de sua palavra – mesmo que não tivesse um significado tão importante para uma garota de quinze anos.

- Então, Paddy, não me entenda mal, por favor, é só um pensamento alto, você trocaria o Derek – o garoto do sétimo ano que Padma namorava desde o começo do ano passado – pelo Harry, se por ventura ele quisesse namorar com você?

- Luna? É você? Claro que não! Estou com o Derek desde o ano passado, e nosso namoro está no ápice, pelo amor de Merlin! Acho que a sua febre anda esquentando seus miolos, vá para o dormitório e dê uma descansada. – respondeu Padma espantada com a atitude da amiga.

Voltando para o dormitório – e fingindo que não havia ouvido o que Padma disse – Luna encontrou com Harry segurando o Mapa do Maroto, ele viu a garota e disse:

- Oi, Luna! Estava te procurando, vi que estava nos jardins... – pensou em falar "com Padma", mas se falasse o nome dela seria óbvio entregaria o que estava acontecendo – e vi você indo aos dormitórios, então estava esperando você pelas bandas de cá.

- Olá, Harry, não vi você hoje, como vai?

- Estou ótimo – como diria as regras de etiqueta, perguntar "e você, tudo bem" não faria mal a ninguém, mas Harry ignorou esse fato, talvez nem percebesse que Luna estaria doente.

- Ah, Harry, preciso falar com você. – a garota disse percebendo que o garoto não havia lido o bilhete. – é que ontem te mandei um bilhete e não sei se você leu.

- Tudo bem, eu leio hoje.

- Não, não precisa, eu falo parcialmente o que estava escrito nele.

Ambos se dirigiram até embaixo do retrato da porta do Salão Comunal da Corvinal e Luna sentou no chão enquanto Harry permanecia de pé ao seu lado.

- Harry, por favor! Sente-se! Não suporto pessoas de pé do meu lado enquanto estou sentada. – Harry riu do pedido de Luna, e se sentou – então, Harry, preciso falar com você.

- Eu também, Luna. – ele completou.

- Então fale você primeiro – ela disse, tentando parecer gentil.

- Não, fale você primeiro afinal, primeiro as damas. – Harry respondeu cordialmente.

- Tudo bem – ela deu um longo suspiro – é que...

- Aê Potter! Acaba com a Sonserina amanhã! – um garoto de cabelos pretos e gordinho que interrompeu Luna.

- Ah, pode deixar. – ele respondeu ao apoio de um Grifinório anônimo.

- Então, continuando, é que nesses últimos dias eu tenho percebido que...

- E aí, Luna? Melhorou? – perguntou Charlotte Weaver, uma companheira de quarto dela, interrompendo novamente a conversa dos dois.

- Ah sim, estou melhor, depois nos falamos, Charlie – ela respondeu tentando por em evidência que estava tentando ter um assunto particular naquele momento.

- Vamos para um lugar mais quieto? – sugeriu Harry – não sei se você percebeu, mas estamos no meio do corredor da Corvinal.

- É verdade, vamos para a Sala Precisa.

Ambos saíram seguidos um do outro, e no meio do corredor, como um impulso, Luna não se conteve, sua boca involuntariamente abriu e sem querer disparou uma frase que sem dúvidas se arrependeria por ter dito nos próximos dias, meses ou cada vez que olhasse para os olhos verdes de Harry:

- O problema é que eu amo você, Harry.

O garoto deu uma parada, e no meio daquela bagunça do corredor, mas não mudou de idéia sobre o que iria falar nos próximos minutos, ele continuou quieto como se não tivesse ouvido o que a garota tinha acabado de dizer – e indubitavelmente o que ela brevemente desejaria nunca ter dito.

Chegando a Sala Precisa, ele começou a falar tentando dar uma justificativa – ou querendo jogar a culpa em cima de Luna – para o que iria dizer em breve.

- Luna – ele começou – é que eu sei que você ainda gosta do Neville.

- Harry, pare com isso, você sabe que eu não gosto do Neville, ele sem duvidas é o meu melhor amigo, mas não passa disso, afinal, deixe-me dizer então o que estava tentando falar antes.

Harry oscilou um pouco e antes que dissesse alguma coisa a garota já se antecipou:

- Eu acho se nós fossemos ficar juntos, que não tem nenhum problema as pessoas saberem, a não ser que você possa ter vergonha de dizer que está comigo.

- Luna, não é isso – Harry parou um pouco para pensar de que forma diria aquilo – mas eu acho que, estou gostando da Padma Patil.

Luna parou um pouco para pensar. Naquele momento todo o filme de revertia na sua cabeça: o momento em que Padma ficou jogando xadrez com ele, quando ela disse que "Potter está me dando umas indiretas" e também o momento que estava se recusando a acreditar em tudo que havia dito anteriormente, mas Luna havia se esquecido de um detalhe: a carta; o que ele pensaria dela quando lesse aquela coisa ridícula que ela havia escrito? Ou quem sabe ele começasse a rir da sua cara?

Ela imediatamente se conectou ao mundo real e respondeu a Harry em um flash:

- Sabe aquela carta que te mandei?

- Aham

- Pelo que resta de consideração por mim dentro de você, não leia – ela disse aflita.

- Se você escreveu para mim, acho que tenho o direito de ler – ele respondeu não levando em conta o orgulho e também os sentimentos da menina.

- Você não tem, Harry, todos podem ter menos você.

- Luna, você não está chateada comigo? – Harry perguntou.

- Ah, Harry, triste eu estou, mas prefiro pensar que foi melhor que eu soubesse logo.

Ambos saíram imediatamente da sala, pois o sinal havia tocado para que os alunos se recolhessem

Passaram-se alguns dias desde que Luna soube de toda a história; era um tanto quanto difícil estar ante aquilo e ter que demonstrar tamanha sobriedade, mas ela conseguiu.

Já no mesmo dia, ela percebera o jeito que Harry tratava Padma, e como poderia ter sido tão cega a não perceber isso com a sua melhor amiga.

Luna estava viajando em seus pensamentos, quando Padma chega por trás e coloca as mãos nos olhos dela.

- Adivinha quem é – perguntou Padma com um sorriso que vinha de orelha a orelha.

- Oi Paddy, o que houve?

- Ah! Tantas coisas que nem sei por onde começar, bem, primeiro: meus pais conseguiram um estágio para jornalismo do Profeta Diário, isso não é o máximo? E agora o segundo item: Ah! O meu Derek Roberts é lindo! – dizia a menina sonhando acordada.

- Padma, cada dia que passa você está me assustando – ambas riram.

- E você, Luna, não tem nenhuma novidade?

Imediatamente tudo o que ela queria dizer iria saindo automaticamente de sua boca, mas, por frações de segundos, isso não aconteceu.

"Claro que tenho Paddy, eu preciso te contar uma coisa, o Harry e eu estávamos juntos, mas então ele disse que gostava de você e você está completamente apaixonada pelo Derek e não quer nem saber do Harry, mas como prometi a ele não iria contar para ninguém, e quando digo alguma coisa, por incríveis as circunstâncias, honro com a minha palavra, muito diferente de algumas pessoas que eu conheço, sabe? Então..."

Luna pensou por alguns bons instantes e depois finalmente respondeu tirando o olhar fixo da amiga como se ela soubesse que estaria mentindo.

- Não, não tenho nenhuma novidade – a garota respondeu secamente.

- Tudo bem, então – disse Padma – olha só quem está chegando. Oi, Cho! Vem aqui!

A outra menina veio se juntar ao seu grupo, enquanto discretamente Luna percebia as encaradas que Harry dava em Padma.

Durante aquela noite Luna demorou a dormir, vivia pensando se deveria ou não contar o acaso à Padma, pois certamente seria melhor que ela soubesse pela amiga do que por bocas alheias, depois de muito pensar, acordou Cho no meio da madrugada – de fato não acordou, pois a menina também não conseguia dormir – ambas foram ao Salão Comunal da Corvinal, e Luna contou todo o acontecido para ela, que respondeu o que Luna havia previsto "Se eu fosse você, contaria para Padma"

Uma noite complexa e desconfortável se passou para Luna que viajava em seus pensamentos, mas finalmente o dia amanheceu.

Antes que pudessem ir ao Salão Principal para o café da manhã, Luna pediu para que Padma ficasse junto a ela até que todos os alunos saíssem.

Ela assentiu que sim, e ambas começaram a conversar.

- Bem, Paddy, você sabe que você é a minha amiga e espero que nada disso interfira na nossa amizade – a morena assentiu que sim novamente dando sinal para que Luna continuasse – e eu acho melhor você saber uma coisa por mim, do que por outras pessoas ou até mesmo pelo – ela deu uma longa respirada antes de falar – Harry.

- Luna, eu acho que sei o que você que dizer - completou Padma convicta.

- Não, você não sabe.

- Sei sim; você e o Harry estavam juntos...

- Nós não estávamos juntos – ela completou rapidamente interrompendo a menina.

- Ok, então o Harry disse que gostava de mim, então vocês terminaram.

- Paddy, não tinha como nós terminarmos uma coisa que nem começou.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

De fato tinha entendido mesmo, mas como Padma sabia dizendo que ela não tinha contado a ninguém; ou talvez o garoto contou?

- Bem que minha mãe sempre dizia que a confiança é algo perigoso, e confiei no Harry agora veja como terminou.

- Agora veja como terminamos – completou a amiga.

- Vocês vão esperar o almoço para irem ao Salão Comunal? – perguntou Miguel Corner, um garoto que haviam conhecido melhor depois de participar da Armada de Dumbledore no ano que se passara.

- Tudo bem, já vamos!

- É verdade, senão iremos ter que agüentar a cara de sapo do Snape com fome. – ele completou.

Os três saíram do Salão Comunal rindo e fazendo piadas do atual professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

No Salão Principal, às vezes Luna dava uma espiadela entre a mesa da Lufa-Lufa para ver Harry, mas logo caia no equívoco de o que ele havia feito com as duas.

Talvez isso servisse para que ela aprendesse a confiar nas pessoas certas.

Mas quase nada pode acabar assim.

Ainda naquele clima de ficarem sem saber o que fazer, os alunos de Hogwarts iriam à tarde para Hogsmeade.

No café da manhã, Luna se cruza com Harry, e diz:

- Luna, respondi sua carta.

Ela estremeceu por instantes, e, se segurando para não atacá-lo com a bandeja, responde:

- Harry! Você não tinha esse direito!

- Eu tinha, afinal, estava na minha bolsa, e eu também respondi, dê uma olhada na sua bolsa também.

- Garoto, nunca mais dirija uma palavra para mim, tudo bem? – e, sem dúvidas, se não estivesse no Salão Principal, começaria a chorar.

- Veja a resposta, por favor, Luna! – o garoto pediu.

- Por que obedeceria a seu pedido, já que ignorou completamente o meu? Hein, Potter?

- Luna, por favor.

E ela saiu completamente aborrecida com o garoto, nunca iria abrir aquela carta, jogaria no lixo sem ao menos ver o tipo de pergaminho em que foi feita.

Chegando a sua mesa, deu-se em surpresa com Padma, sentada e completamente enfurecida.

- Não vou para Hogsmeade! – ela bufou.

- Ah! Você vai sim! – Luna respondeu.

- A Cho não vai também, por que tenho que ir? Não estou a fim de sair hoje, você não sabe o que o maluco do Snape, agora que ele está se achando o Maximo sendo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas está fazendo com o sexto ano! Já estou com saudades da Cara de Sapo da Umbridge, e afinal, onde aquela maluca foi parar?

- Por mim mandaria ela para Azkaban! Ano passado ela colocou a Marieta na parede para que falasse sobre a Armada, e como ela também era minha amiga, todos começaram a me odiar.

- Eu não te odiava, Cho – respondeu Luna.

- Nem eu – replicou Padma.

- Mas todo o resto, exceto vocês; pergunta para a Granger ou para os Weasleys se eles me glorificaram?

Ambas começaram a rir; Luna começou a falar e falar para Padma ir com ela, mas ainda nem contou sobre a resposta da carta, e talvez nem contasse. Depois de muita insistência, ela conseguiu fazer com que a amiga fosse para Hogsmeade junto com ela.

Durante todo o dia, Luna evitava Harry, se ele estava na ala norte, ela estaria na ala sul, e assim por diante.

Finalmente a caminho de Hogsmeade, Padma chegou, e talvez uma confusa sensação de alivio surgisse quando via que Harry não estava lá. Talvez não fosse? Bem provável, afinal, estava no sexto ano também.

Andando mais um pouco, uma pessoa aparece, e aos poucos vai se juntando com o grupinho em que Luna estava.

- Oi, Luna – Harry diz.

- Oi – ela responde secamente.

- Será que vou conseguir arrancar mais de uma sílaba de você hoje?

- Não sei.

- Luna, leia a carta – ele pediu.

Ela pensou em responder, mas sabia que no fundo deveria estar rindo dela. E o garoto tornou-se a falar novamente:

- Padma, diga para Luna ler a carta, por favor.

- Leia, Luna – ela respondeu da mesma forma com que a loira havia dito nas últimas frases.

- Tudo bem, Padma, eu leio, por você, ok?

E Padma foi se embora para junto de Derek – seu namorado – deixando a bomba na mão de Luna.

O arrependimento de ter ido a Hogsmeade havia chegado à culminância, e tudo parecia constante, exceto por entrarem na Zonko's, onde estava havendo uma festa, talvez seria por lá que ela ficaria durante todo o passeio.

O Hospital St.Mugus estava dando uma comemoração pelo aniversario de quinhentos anos de existência. Parecia realmente legal se ficasse por lá. Harry também resolveu ficar.

- Então agora é a hora da valsa, por favor, escolham seus pares! – o som da voz de um homem de meia idade saía dos autos-falantes, talvez para que soubessem o que de certo os curiosos estariam fazendo ali.

Luna resolveu ficar atrás da pilastra para que ninguém a escolhesse; mas o garoto estava tão lunático que rapidamente foi puxado pelo braço por uma enfermeira-curandeira com no mínimo uns oitenta anos.

- Pegue na minha cintura – ela disse.

- Hã? – gemeu Harry abestalhado.

E começaram a dançar, sem saber o que fazer, ele começou a seguir os passos da "moça", e na primeira oportunidade sumiu de lá; enquanto Luna se acabava de rir por trás da pilastra.

Ela saiu da comemoração e foi procurar suas amigas que deveriam estar espalhadas por algum lugar de lá.

E o fato de ficar fugindo do garoto continuou, e se estivesse trocado três frases completas seria muito.

O passeio em Hogsmeade foi pior que pensara, e chegando aos dormitórios, Luna começou a perceber que realmente ficava chateada pelo fato dele ter feito aquilo com elas, e um grande sentimento de curiosidade a rodeou. Chegou mais perto de sua mochila, a sensação de abrir a bolsa e ler a carta foi entristecida pela possibilidade de acabar lendo algo indesejável. O que faria?

Distanciou-se da bolsa, mas rapidamente voltou e abriu o zíper e a carta, lendo-a acabou não acreditando no que estava lendo. Como seria possível?

Olhando aquelas letras tremidas, conseguiu traduzir:

_i Oi, Luna_

_Você precisa saber que eu te amo muito, a Padma é passado._

_Meu presente é você_

_Eu quero você_

_Te amo_

_Beijos_

_Ass.: Harry Potter/i_

No meio da leitura, Padma aparece na porta acompanhada por Cho, o máximo que ela faz é empurrar o pedaço de pergaminho para elas e sem dizer uma palavra puxar a colcha da cama, arrumar o travesseiro e dormir.

A legitima cara-de-pau de Harry a irritava; mal sabia que havia Miguel Corner no caminho...

**N/A: **_Gostaria de dedicar essa fic para tantas pessoas que indiretamente colaboraram para essa história; para você Amanda - Mandy - que lia os capítulos enquanto fazia e por ter inspirado a Padma em você; para Isabela, que não curte muito Harry Potter mas mesmo assim roubei um pouco de você para a Cho; para o Léo, que há algum tempo te odiava, se eu não te odiasse nunca teria escrito essa fic - PS: agora não te odeio mais - e a mim mesma por ter vivido experiências de onde poderia tirar a Luna de mim mesma. E agradecer à Marília (Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy) por ter tido paciência de ter betado essa coisa para mim e ter gastado palavras sábias me consolando - as vezes me consolava e nem sabia que estava fazendo um bem danado - durante tempos e tempos no msn. Para todos vocês muito obrigada e para você que leu essa dedicatória e a fic até o fim._


End file.
